Spencer Jankowski
Spencer Jankowski is a veteran member of the F.E.A.R. team. He is voiced by Tim Gouran. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Jankowski is a veteran of the first F.E.A.R. team, with a shaved head. Jankowski is the team's previous point man, and he lacks faith in the "New Guy's" capabilities, remarking that he was transferred to the F.E.A.R. team only a week before the forthcoming events. Jankowski believes the new Point Man's lack of experience makes him unsuitable for the upcoming mission. This sequence of mistrust continues with an overheard conversation between Jankowski and F.E.A.R. Technical Officer Jin Sun-Kwon, in which Jankowski admits to feeling uneasy around the Point Man, claiming to feel as though "...he's looking right through you." During the first encounter with Paxton Fettel's clone army, the Point Man's Delta squad escort is killed by Alma Wade, and his objective changes to regrouping with Jankowski's team. However, as the Point Man advances through the Sullivan Shipping and Receiving yards, Jankowski disappears while reconnoitering Replica forces with his own Delta escort, which is found liquefied in a similar fashion to the Point Man's. Throughout the following trip through South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, Jankowski occasionally appears to the Point Man as a phantom wandering through the plant, crumbling into dust when approached. During these appearances, Jankowski persistently warns the Point Man about Alma Wade through cryptic messages. Later on, Jin Sun-Kwon informs the F.E.A.R. team over radio that she has discovered human remains that might be Jankowski's, although they are impossible to identify without lab work. F.E.A.R. Commissioner Rowdy Betters, however, claims, "That can't be him," stating, "...his life signs are a little unusual, but he's definitely alive," even though all signs seem to point to Jankowski having been killed by Alma. Shortly thereafter, fire and rescue personnel arrive at the harbor and commence searching for Jankowski. When the Point Man arrives at Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, Betters picks up Jankowski's signal in the general area, and the phantom continues to make occasional appearances to the Point Man. Later, well into his advancement through ATC headquarters, the Point Man receives a radio transmission from Betters, who explains that fire and rescue have given up on their search for Jankowski, hours after having begun. Jankowski's phantom image, however, persists in making appearances to the Point Man throughout the game. It is never made clear exactly what happened to Jankowski. In the DVD Director's cut commentary, the developers remark that the Point Man was originally supposed to discover Jankowski's corpse early on in F.E.A.R., but they decided it would be more atmospheric for Jankowski's remains to remain undiscovered, and his ultimate fate unknown. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point During F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Paxton Fettel confronts Jin Sun-Kwon in a psychic vision. During the vision, Fettel brags about "tasting" Jankowski's visions (this may suggest that Fettel cannibalized Jankowski at some point). A ghostly vision of Jankowski then appears and begins to approach Jin, who mentions that his eyes look strange, an allusion to the fact that Jankowski's phantom is missing his eyes. Jankowski's phantom also appears briefly to the Point Man, urging him to "hurry", during his attempt to reach Jin at Auburn Memorial Hospital. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, Jankowski appears once to the Sergeant, who observes him walking into a dark alley. The Sergeant follows him into the alley, but he is nowhere to be found. After turning around to leave, however, Jankowski appears and utters "Is someone there?" before disappearing. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Spen Jankowski's brother plays a role in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin as a member of Dark Signal, Michael Beckett's Delta Force squad. The same voice actor is used for him. Behind the scenes It is possible that Spen had some psychic abilities, but was unaware of them. In F.E.A.R. 2, all Dark Signal operatives with such abilities were killed, most by Alma herself, because of these abilities. Jankowski is the second Phantom encountered in F.E.A.R., and is the only F.E.A.R. operative Phantom in-game. F.E.A.R. medic Jin Sun-Kwon is seen even in Armacham HQ, but she is never even attacked by Alma or any of Alma's Apparitions. That could mean that Jankowski's death might be Alma's work, due to his psychic abilities. Or it could have simply been that Alma was unwilling to attack Jin while the Point Man was present, as she never killed in front of him throughout the game; the Point Man only ever saw the aftermath or visions. In one level, when Jankowski's Phantom appears in front of the player, uttering "You don't even know who you are", if the player is fast enough to throw a grenade at him, it will cause the Phantom to explode, leaving blood and organs on the walls. Interestingly, his blood is black, rather than red, but the organs are just dark red. In the F.E.A.R. E3 Demo, Jankowski is shown alive as the Point Man is flown to ATC headquarters, putting his "death" much later than it was in the finished game. Death Speculation Jankowski almost certainly suffered the same end fate as his squad, which was to be killed in the same manner as the Point Man's. However, it should be noted that, although Jankowski is believed to have been killed by the fanbase, it is never officially declared one way or the other in the games themselves; however, since it is likely impossible for a living person to be a Phantom, he would have to be dead, and his vital signs that confuse Betters may have been a result of his "psychic signature" confusing the F.E.A.R. operator's equipment. A key factor to note is that, while the remains of his squad were found, his were not. This has led to several theories: *Jankowski was taken alive by Alma for an unknown reason, and then killed later. *Jankowski was absorbed by Alma and either used by her to lure the Point Man to her, or managed to use his supposed psychic abilities to try and warn, and to give the Point Man hints as to Alma's motivation (and thus Fettel's). *Harold Keegan walked into a white light, converting his physical presence into a spirit/phantom like state. His body disappeared and reappeared randomly. It can be speculated that both Janjowski and Keegan suffered similar fates. Both became phantoms yet their vital signs where still active. Jankowski's last words might have been "Is someone there?", before Alma killed him, hinting that he was able to see—or at least sense—Alma as well. Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters